Suspection?
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Carlos suspects James and Kendall's sexuality what happens when he drags Logan's girlfrined in on the sceame to find out about them? sorry summary sucks. based off an inside joke. JamesxKendall mostly a little LoganxOC


Suspicion?

I glared at the screen, how I hated this class! And to make it worse my genius of a boyfriend had been dragged away by the idiot Carlos! Allow me to elaborate for the confused people reading this.

~10 Minutes Earlier~

Logan leaned practically against me, motioning around the page trying to explain the concept to me for like the fifteen hundredth time in the past three hours.

"Do you understand it now, Tra?" He questioned looking me directly in the eyes.

"Nope," I honestly answered.

He sighed and was about to break it down one more time when the door to the apartment sung open. Neither of us was able to utter a word when Carlos grabbed Logan and advanced towards the door.

"Hey, Wait! I need him! Don't shut-" the door slammed shut at that second, "the door. Damn it Carlos he was my tutor!"

I inwardly cussed out Carlos before deciding it would be a smart idea to revert back to studying rather than whatever stupid plot those boys were up to.

~End Flashback~

Thus here I am glaring at the screen rereading the lesson for the 20th time trying to concentrate enough on the lesson rather than the bickering that advance towards the apartment door.

The door swung open and crashed against the wall in the wake of the two boys. I sunk down in my seat trying to ignore the boys and focus on my studies that I've been putting off for a while. Their voices escalated and my irritation grew further. Finally, I snapped!

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled, throwing two textbooks at their heads.

Carlos and Logan turned their heads just in time to be smacked in the face by the books.

"Now, what are you two arguing about that is so important that you have to bother me while I'm doing classes?" I yelled holding my hands on my hips glaring at them.

"We were arguing about whether or not James and Kendall are gay with each other," Carlos quickly blurted.

I gave him a blank look.

"And that makes you have to come in here yelling and screaming which disturbs me for the second time," I stated not amused at the idiots.

My face met my faces at their stupidity.

"And how did you come to this conclusion exactly?" I queried deciding to hummer them since I knew I wouldn't be able to do any studying at all till I did.

"Cause I saw Kendall watching James taking of his shirt by the pool," Carlos stated as if it was the most horrifying thing ever.

I look at him in total disbelief at how stupid he really was.

"Ok, so that makes him gay? That if they were having a conversation and James decided he'd take his shirt off while they were talking and you know how Kendall tries to keep eye contact when talking to someone," I tried to reason.

"No, it was different," Carlos argued.

I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Prove it," I challenged.

"Alright," He stated confidently, "But how?"

Both Logan and I slapped our heads.

"If I help you two will you let me get my class done?" I asked.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

~TS~

After several excruciating hours of planning (really only a half hour) we finally had a fool proof plan, well sort of. It wasn't really that much of a plan but it would work, hopefully though I'm sure I won't be the same ever again. I took a deep breath hoping this wouldn't be too embarrassing. I heard from my post in the bathroom that Logan and Carlos had successfully lured James and Kendall into the living room. Sighing I walked out in the skimpiest outfit I've ever had to wear. You know one of those really short cocktail dresses that barely cover your ass and pretty much is your skin how tight it is and one of those have jackets that only really cover your boobs but don't actually close and to top off the whole look knee high black boots.

"What do you guys think?" I questioned.

"What the hell are you wearing?" James question looking horrified by what I was wearing, in a way I couldn't blame him either.

"It's for my audition later," I stated all giggly.

Kendall looked at me like I was insane. "What are you auditioning for a spot has a hooker?"

"No, it's a spy role," I defended, "God Kendall what do you take me for?"

"Insane," he replied.

A misgifius smirk took over my features. I walked over to Kendall and James making sure to swing my hips. I didn't stop till I was right in front of them nearly touching them. One hand slipped to the top of the dress pulling slight to reveal even more cleavage than it already does.

"I got someone who would like to see you," I said seductively.

Both boys jumped back in complete disgust. James leaped up into Kendall's arms. Kendall being the hockey player he is effortlessly caught the boy.

He turned his head as he spoke, "Just put those away."

I laughed while I fixed myself.

"You were right Carlos," I said giving him a high five.

"What are you talking about?" James ask voice shaking slightly.

"Carlos, suspected that you two were gay with each other so Tra said she'd help us out," Logan explained.

"So it was a lie than, that you're dress for an audition?" Kendall questioned.

"Not totally, it is true that I am auditioning for a spy roll but that's tomorrow and no I'm not wearing this for it. I just wore this to prove the point you two were gay cause if you weren't you would have reacted the same Carlos did even though I'm dating Logan and just to prove that point even further I put you two in the position you are now," I stated giving them a peace sign with a wink stating I win.

The two of them looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine you found out about us," James said nuzzling into Kendall's neck.

"Awe," I cooed at the site, "You're so cute!"

James blushed along with Kendall at this comment. Logan grabbed my hand and started to drag me away.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're changing. I won't be able to tutor you if you're wearing that," he stated pushing towards his room to change.

"Awe but what the fun in that." I giggled at his expression but went to change anyway.


End file.
